reines_des_fleursfandomcom-20200213-history
Violette
♦ Violette (ヴィオレット Vioretto)(Born july 29th) is the princess of the Floating Sakura Palace and the proxy of "Reine," the sleeping goddess who saved the world along with four knights. She rules over Parterdeame. She is the heroine of the series. Appearance Violette has long wavy hair that gets slightly darker as it reaches her legs and short curly hair in the front. Her bangs fully cover her forehead. She is wearing flower headresses in both sides of her head although, the one on the right side is slightly higher than the other and has gold dangles. She has sakura colored nails and pink rosy lips. Violette also has bright pink eyes just like Milene. She has a princess-like empire dress but also has exposed shoulders with a pink flower in the middle. The cloth wraps around her body line, showing a dangerous female sensuality. Her black under dress has embroidery of flowers and butterflies in the middle which is asymmetrical on her sleeves. The choker she is wearing has black star-shaped stones and a sakura in the middle which holds the black beads and the pink teardrop-shaped stones below. Personality Violette doesn't express many emotions and is unfamiliar with human nature. Fundamentally, she is calm and does not show many emotions. She carries the burden of being the Reine and so she has a serene disposition. She is a character who could easily be seen as a "princess." Violette is also shown to be quite caring, especially to the people she holds dear. She is also quite courageous as shown when she did not even show any signs of worry at the thought of the flying carriage falling unlike Leon. When she was much younger though, she was quite stubborn, this is shown when she would not sleep at all if Hubert, her instructor, would not sleep with her. History Since the day she was born, her fate had already been decided for her. She was to be the next "Reine." Due to this, she had to be taught of all the responsibilities she was to be burdened with by Hubert. Due to Hubert's strict teaching and all the hardships of preparing to be a Reine, she always complains as to why it had to be her. Although, as she grew up, she had learned to accept this and embrace her destiny. Being the Princess of Parterdeame and the next Reine, she has always lived in isolation and knows little about the world. Etymology Pronounced as: VIE-lət, VIE-ə-lət Her name is the French form of Violet. From the English word violet for the purple flower, ultimately derived from Latin viola. It was common in Scotland from the 16th century, and it came into general use as an English given name during the 19th century. Butterfly Violette has the rare twin butterflies as her guardians, Akane and Ruri. The three seem very close and have been together most of the time. Violette states that even though they are mischevious at times, she still loves them very much with the two reply saying they both feel the same way about her. Crest Being a Hanabito, Violette is born from a Kamon. Her crest has a cherry blossom flower in the middle which suits her role as the Reine due to the fact that Parterdeame's symbol is a cherry blossom tree which is the Tree of Life. Residence Her house is a little distance away from the home of her instructor, Hubert. It is surrounded by plenty of nature and vivid blooming flowers. Her living room comes across as feminine and florid with its pink interior. Relationships Knights Leon Leon fell in love with Violette's portrait at first sight and has been finding ways just to meet her, such as taking the role of the original knight. During the meeting ceremony, Leon has been enduring two years just to meet her so when they finally meet, he couldn't contain himself and embraced her. Overwhelmed by shock and Leon's strength, she fainted. Due to this, Violette has become troubled whenever they meet. Leon seems to love her very much. Louis At the meeting ceremony where Violette first met the knights, her impression of Louis was that he was very charming. So much so that she blushed upon his greeting and at him. It is hard to decipher Louis, however Violette is quite perceptive in understanding his nature quite quickly in that there's more to him than his polite mannerisms and flirtations. In his route Louis is passionate, kissing Violette and initiating other physical actions but then cold towards her afterwards. His hot and cold attitude confuses Violette. Ghislain Ghislain was very unaccepting of Violette, saying she is too fragile to be his Master. When Violette introduced herself at the meeting ceremony, he acted very straightforward and hostile causing Violette to get frightened and stressed. Although he did not want to accompany her as a Knight, he had his pride which did not allow him to disaprrove of the offer for it could lead to Chrysantheme's destruction. He then decided to change Violette into a worthy Master. Orpheus When Violette was frightened by Ghislain's attitude at the meeting ceremony, Orpheus had noticed it and decided to act silly when it was his turn. Violette had noticed this and states that she still remembers his friendliness but wonders why he refused the role of a knight. This was due to Orpheus not having any confidence in himself. Although, he hopes he can be a suitable knight that can accompany Violette. Orpheus states that her smile is very pleasant and hopes he can continue to do so. Guardians Akane Akane is one of Violette's butterflies. She is very protective of her and seems to love her very much. She would go as far as to 'take care' of anyone who would bully Violette. Ruri Ruri is Violette's other butterfly. Just like Akane, he is also very protective and loving of Violette and have been together for a very long time. He states that he will not hand her over easily if a guy ever comes for her. Ageha Whenever Leon does something inappropriate or annoying towards Violette, as his butterfly, she is the one to protect her from him. Uranami Uranami states that seeing Violette flustered was worth to come see her. It seems he likes teasing her just like Louis. Tsumabeni Although Tsumabeni looks scary, he is actually quite decent, this is shown when he comforts Violette by saying girls look prettier when they smile. Asagi Just like the other guardians, she is very protective of the Princess. Asagi has been reporting to Violette about the things that have been happening to Orpheus just like when she shares with her that Orpheus isn't willing to take on the role of a Knight. Others Hubert Hubert has been raising and educating Violette since she was born, due to this, they have become very close. Violette seems to be dependant and very comfortable when with Hubert. Hubert thinks of Violette as someone special as among the other Reine he has educated, he has had a particular mind to her. Milene Milene is the Goddess that saved the world and being the Reine, they both share a connection to each other. References Category:Characters